It's not gay
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Michelle is a 16 year old girl who is a cross-dresser and looks like a boy who been hanging out with the boys. Kenny finds himself falling for "Mike" and think he's gay. -Requested OC one-shot- Hints of Dip


**Title**: It's not gay

**Characters**: Michelle "Mike", Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Craig and some others.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Michelle is a 16 year old girl who is a cross-dresser and looks like a boy who been hanging out with the boys. Kenny finds himself falling for "Mike" and think he's gay.

**Pairings**: Kenny/Michelle "Mike" (Kenelle, Michenny?) Slight hints of Dip

**Warnings!** Hints of homosexuality, Swearing, Weirdness and possible violence due to Damien burning Pip's hair.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the South Park characters. They belong to **Matt Stone** and **Trey Parker**. The OC, Michelle, belongs to **xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx **:)

**A/N**: This is a request from **xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx**. This was actually quite an interesting request so here you go and hope you like it ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kenny knew he was going to scream soon, very soon if these thoughts didn't leave his mind. They weren't natural and they weren't supposed to be there. Okay, so you want to know what he's on about.<p>

Well, if he's completely honest then you might be in for a shock.

Here goes…

…Kenny might be gay.

Yes, I know, I know, it seems completely impossible. And why should he be gay when he's been looking at boobs and models all his young life ever since he snatched up his father's porno mag? Why don't we rewind back to the very beginning to where it all started?

It was a clear day. The birds were shining, the kids were laughing and Kenny was behind his college, at the age of 17, smoking and watching as college girls walked past him, giggling. He drooled as their butts bounced and their hips swayed.

He loved girls and admired their perfectly sculpted bodies, what with their beautiful curves and bouncy hair and pouty lips. Nothing could compare to the female body in all its glory.

As Kenny put the cigarette out by squishing it into the ground he heard footsteps and thought it was one of the girls he was watching until he looked up. He took in the 5'' foot figure and the black shaggy hair that held a fringe that fell into the person's eyes.

"Hey Mike" Kenny greeted, throwing the boy a dazzling smile.

Mike looked down and grinned. "Still lighting up those cancer sticks I see"

Kenny laughed out at Mike and stood up. Placing an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders he grinned down at the guy. "It's the only way I can get rid of stress"

Mike's purple eyes looked at Kenny in concern. "Still, if you're so stressed, can't you get rid of it some other way?"

They walked up to the two glass doors and walked through them into the carpeted hall leading towards the Art class they were going to. Pictures were hanging in all different places, all of things students there have made, and trees and plants were placed in various places to decorate the building.

Kenny sighed and narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend. "You know very well that the stress I put up with is not going to go anywhere anytime soon. Can we just please change the subject?"

Mike shifted uncomfortably and knew this was probably really awkward for Kenny so he decided to give up.

'_Maybe later…' _He thought to himself.

They sat down in the class and waited to listen what their assignment was for today before getting started. They had to paint emotions that they felt often but make it so that the emotion they felt was subtly put into the piece they created. It was so that hopefully other people viewing their art could 'feel' the emotions in their pieces or something like that.

Kenny sighed as he dipped the paint brush into his pot of black paint. What has he supposed to paint if all he ever felt was stress and annoyance..?

He looked over to Mike and glanced at the picture he was already painting. There was various colourful splashed painted around the object in the middle but the thing in the middle was what really caught Kenny's attention. It held two masks. One sad, one happy, just like on all those carnival signs. But the difference was that one of the masks held a crack in one side of their mouths because they were slowly trying to smile.

Kenny stared at it in awe, the soft brush strokes on the colours on the outside causing his eyes to look at them and the quite hard edged charcoal strokes in the middle making him smile.

He reached forward and brushed a finger over one line of the charcoal and stared at the black stain it left on his finger. He rolled his thumb and finger together spreading the charcoal onto his thumb then and smiled. He then looked up and noticed Mike staring at him, smiling warmly.

_Ba-bump_

Kenny flinched as he felt his heart thump in his chest and his cheeks go warmer. His head started spinning and his eyes darted back from the painting to Mike who was still giving him that heart-warming smile that made his hands itch. He knew what this feeling was. He knew and he was scared because he refused to believe that it was what he thought it was.

Kenny turned away from Mike and started stroking his brush absentmindedly across the thick white paper laid out in front of him.

His head swirled with what could ultimately be the worst thing to happen to him. He could not be falling for his childhood best friend!

* * *

><p>"Yep, you are definitely falling for your childhood best friend" Kyle drawled out as he flipped a page of his book lazily, not even looking at Kenny.<p>

"Wait, what? You've only heard what happened in the Art room and how the hell can you tell just from what I felt?" Kenny asked, incredulously.

"From what you told me it sounds like you're catching onto what happens when two people grow up together really close" Kyle said and waved his hand out in front of him as if to gesture his point.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and bit out a "What?" as he slammed the book Kyle was reading shut.

"Love" Kyle said simply, glaring at Kenny for the rude gesture. He packed his book away and got out another one with a notepad and a pen. He then drew something in the book and pointed to the picture. He had drawn a picture of what looked like Kenny and Mike apart.

"You see how far apart you two are?" When Kenny nodded, Kyle went on. "Yes, well, the closer together you got the more you learnt about the other and the more you enjoyed what you learnt. If you had simply been friendly acquaintances I doubt this would have ever happened" Kyle then drew a big cross threw the pair and smiled.

Kenny just sat there, staring at him blankly. He blinked and then frowned. "How does that help with the fact that I might be gay?"

"Not might…" Kyle said, smirking.

Kenny growled and was just about to throw a scathing remark when a huge body decided to plop himself down beside Kyle and smirk.

"Might what?" Cartman asked, placing his bag down on the table. "Are you saying that Jews might be money stealers because that's really quite easy to solve"

Kyle huffed and shot a harsh stare at the fat boy sat next to him. "No, fatass! Kenny just might be gay, that's all!"

Cartman blinked and sat there. Kenny waited and knew what was coming. He could see it already…

The Cartman burst into a fit of uproarious laughter. He laughed and laughed and laughed. In fact, Kenny and Kyle could have sworn he was just going to stay there dying in laughter. Kenny turned to Kyle, narrowing his eyes at the red head.

"And when did you decide that telling Cartman I could be gay was a good idea?" Kenny asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kyle shrugged and smiled, goofily before shaking. As he opened his mouth to say something Cartman beat him to it.

"Kenneh, you don't need to wonder whether you're a butt raper or not. We already know you like to plunge yourself in gay guys asses! God, ah always knew you were a butt pirate. And now you finally admit it" Cartman stopped to laugh and smack his own forehead. "Ah hope you're not expecting a coming out party or somethang because ah don't waste mah monay on poor gay people!"

Kyle smacked him on the head. "No, you ignorant piece of crap! He's not expecting anything other than our support"

Kenny smiled at Kyle in thankfulness but his smile dropped when Cartman spoke up.

"Ah am not supporting a fag, Kahl" Cartman sneered and smirked at the short Jew.

"We couldn't care less whether you supported Kenny or not, asshole!" Kyle bit out and glared.

"Serouslah Kahl, Ah'm just worrying for our safetay. You know, because ah don't want a fag thinking he can hit on meh because he now likes to take it up the ass and ah am sure you wouldn't either" Cartman explained in a haughty, know-it-all tone.

"Kyle, help. I don't know what to do because I'm not sure if I even like Mike that way or not. I mean, sure, I felt some sort of…feelings there but…I don't know really. Do you really think I could be gay for him?" Kenny asked, doubtfully.

Kyle blinked and then smiled reassuringly at the blond, hoping to calm his nerves. Placing a comforting hand on the older teen's shoulder, he smiled even more and looked Kenny in the eyes.

"Oh no, now you're both sharing a gay heart-warming momento. Serouslah guys, couldn't ya wait until you got to a bedroom?" Cartman said, cringing away from the sight.

Kyle ignored Cartman and carried on. "First off, I suggest actually figuring out what it is you feel for Mike. If it is what you think it is then try and see if it's just Mike. If you feel the same thing for other guys other than Mike then that means you're gay and you're just feeling a little bit attracted to him in which case, you should be fine because it'll soon go. If you only feel that feeling for Mike and no-body else then…you have a crush on Mike and you'll probably have to come up with a way to tell him"

Kenny stared and sighed. Great, Kyle's just practically told him what he was afraid to hear.

"Okay, look guys, you want to mount each other? Here, by all means, take da table" Cartman said out loud and waved his hand over the table.

Kyle shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows before turning his attention back to Kenny. "Dude, I'm no psychiatrist or anything but I do believe that the only way you're going to sort this out is to get out of the denial stage and just accept yourself for what you are and also…admit it to the person you may or may not have feelings for"

Kenny pinched his fingers over the bridge of his nose and sighed before looking up and smiling. "God, dude, I wish I was having these feelings for you because it would be so much easier telling you. You're pretty accepting of all this kind of stuff, aren't you?"

Kyle scratched his hair under his Ushanka and grinned. "It's the blood in me, I guess"

Kenny hugged Kyle and laughed. "Yeah, of course"

"Hey, Kahl, you never hug meh! Ah call favourisitm!" Cartman yelled out as Kenny ran away.

The blond only just heard Kyle's reply and when he did, he laughed.

"It's pronounced favouritism, fatass and I only hug people with a heart!"

Kenny looked all over the cafeteria and the library and the gym for Mike but couldn't find him anywhere. He was about to lose hope when he saw Mike walking along just outside of the building chatting to another guy a bit above their age and they were laughing about something. He wrinkled his nose and walked over, trying to budge in on the conversation.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about then?" Kenny asked, grinning.

"Oh hi Kenny, we were just talking about who would win in a poker match. Me or him" Mike pointed to the guy with the dark shaggy brown hair behind him and grinned.

"Who's 'him'?" Kenny asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah, he's Tim. He's a friend of mine and Tim, this is my best friend, Kenny" Mike explained, straightening up his black shirt and leather black jacket. They fit snugly on him and hugged his quite curvy, for a guy, waist and torso.

"Hey Tim" Kenny brought a hand up and gave a slight wave towards the guy. This Tim was a bit taller than him but had a rounder face, more noticeably as baby fat. Kenny decided to test out Kyle's theory.

He looked Tim up and down, not even caring if Tim and Mike were watching, and tried to see if there was an attraction there. When he found nothing Kenny decided it was probably because he was an average looking guy and sighed, turning to find a better looking guy.

He turned and stared at some young college guys leaving the college building, heading towards the bus stop. He watched the more attractive guy of the lot and watched as the soft blond hair flew about in places and the small, thin hands gripped the handles of the bag on his shoulders. He was attractive, Kenny could admit that, but the feelings he felt around Mike weren't there.

There was apparently something about Mike that attracted Kenny to him. Either that or Kyle was right. He had a crush on Mike and he had to tell him. But he couldn't believe it because that meant he was gay.

"And I'm not gay!" Kenny yelled out, glaring at the sidewalk as he kicked it with his foot.

He looked up when he noticed everything was silenced. Everyone was looking at him and raising their eyebrows while others giggled and pointed, wondering what the hell was his problem. The boy he had been checking out earlier raised one eyebrow and smirked, while chuckling to himself quietly.

Mike was stifling a few chuckles and peered at Kenny with confusion written in his eyes. "You alright there, Kenny?" Tim was attempting to wipe the grin that was threatening to show on his face.

Kenny flushed a bit and coughed, awkwardly, into his hand. "Uh…yeah, never felt better in my life. Just, you know, a little acting on the newest episode of Terrance and Phillip. You should have seen it by now. It's uh…quite amusing" Kenny lied and scratched his cheek as he looked at anything but the people he was talking to.

Mike smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Cause I've seen the latest episode and I don't really think anything was like that in there"

"Yeah, well, it was in the deleted scenes on the internet and I've reallygottagosoI',I'llhavemoredignitybythensobye!" Kenny rushed out the last parts of his goodbye and ran off, leaving a trail of dust to float around the confused Mike and Tim as they looked at one another.

* * *

><p>Kenny sat on his bed and flipped a pillow up and down in the air as he thought about everything that had processed in his mind about what was happening. He couldn't be gay…he couldn't be gay…he couldn't be gay…he couldn't be gay…<p>

Kenny lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Was it really that big of a deal to be gay to him? Or was he just terrified of actually admitting the truth all the time? He would normally go to Kyle with problems like these, like this morning, but right now he really didn't want to bother the Jew with something that he's already tried solving.

Picking up the crappy little cell phone given to him on his birthday by Mike, he dialled a number and waited for that person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Damien, can I kill myself and come see you for advice?" Kenny asked, picking at the bottom of his scuffed shoes.

"Whatever. Just be quick because my dad wants to start a tea party with all the black souls and a few other evil people and he's got me to serve everything. I think I might just get Pip to do it. You know, ever since he died he's been a real great help in Hell" Damien rambled.

"Listen, at a different time, I would love to hear about your little gay adventures with that little French git but right now, I need advice" Kenny said, ruffling his blond locks.

"I shall burn you in Hell!" Damien yelled down at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, whatever, see you in a minute" Kenny said and put the phone down. He walked over to his window and opened it.

He took in the fresh air and the slight breeze that was wafting over his face. It made him feel slightly more relaxed and calmer…

…before he jumped off the ledge and crashed to the ground, instantly killing himself.

* * *

><p>The fire lapped at him as he trudge his way to the rather big house that lay in the seventh layer of Hell. The ground crunched under his feet and the hot air around him made him sweat slightly on his forehead before he knocked his fist on the door to Satan's house.<p>

Satan got along very well with Kenny and enjoyed the blond's company, saying that Damien needed a little friend like him despite the fact that Pip was there almost every night more than likely shacking it up with the son of Satan. But never the less, Satan still liked both the blond boys company because each held their own personality. Pip had a more refined sense of reality so Satan had a shoulder to cry on when Hitler decided to be a big douche and Satan had Kenny, the more cooler and outgoing one in Kenny's opinion, to party with and grind against girls and boys in clubs.

The door opened and Damien stood there, in his tall and brooding self, glaring at Kenny with all the effort he could put into it.

"Hello…" Damien said and Kenny grinned.

"What's the matter with you now?" Kenny asked.

"All I did was asked Pip to try on one little dress and he slapped my face telling me he wasn't a girl. Of course I know he's not a girl but he would probably suit it" Damien seethed. He hated it when he didn't get his own way.

"Dude, Pip's a boy. Of course he's not going to want to dress up and you know how much I hate to agree on these types of things" Kenny said. "Did he agree?"

Damien smirked. "What do you think?" And then he moved the door open even wider and stepped back a little. Kenny looked inside and saw a glaring and huffy Pip standing there with his arms crossed and his hair looked to be burnt a little. He wore a blue frilly strapless dress that came just above his knees and held flower patterns all over it. He also wore thigh high socks with black dolly shoes.

Kenny turned away from Pip and glared at Damien. "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because it's hilarious" Damien answered, walking towards Pip.

Kenny glared harder before shrugging and sending an apologetic glance towards the little Brit who only bit his lip and told Kenny it wasn't his fault.

Kenny walked behind Damien who led him and Pip to the living room where Satan was lounging on the couch in there, holding a cup of coffee that read 'Coffee's one HELL of a drug'. He then looked up, smiling and greeting the boys.

"Oh hey boys, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Kenny's being a fag and such coming to me for advice" Damien shrugged.

"Damien! You know we don't use such vulgar language in this house and you and your little friends will have to be quick because the guests will be arriving soon. Are you still helping out?" Satan asked, hopefully.

"Actually dad, Pip here is going to be helping you" Damien gestured towards the dress wearing blond behind him who squeaked indignantly at the suggestion.

"Oh perfect! You'll be my little serving maid and all the guests will love you. Now, I think you should tidy your hair up a bit more. It looks a little burnt…"

And with that Satan took poor Pip towards the bathroom to tidy up the Brit's hair and dress. Damien laughed and Kenny sent a narrowed stare towards him.

"You know, I'm not fond of him as much as you are but I have a little bit more sympathy then you do about this kind of stuff" Kenny bit out.

Damien just shrugged and smirked. He then walked into his bedroom and flopped onto his dark red covered bed. He gestured for Kenny to take a seat somewhere and Kenny decided on the computer chair. He turned to Damien and gave his bets serious face.

"I think I'm gay…" Kenny said and listened as the room went silent and Damien went still.

You could even hear a pin drop at how silent the room was. Damien held a blank expression on his face and his eyes held no emotion in them until he suddenly broke out into laughter.

Kenny looked miffed and waited for the laughter to end. Honestly, the only person who hadn't laughed at him today so far was Kyle although he hadn't told that many people. He was hoping that Damien would be a little but sympathetic considering he gets all faggy with Pip every night.

Kenny pouted and slapped Damien on the head with a shoe that was laying on the floor. "Hey, you bastard! I need some help here"

Damien then suddenly stopped laughing and gave Kenny a glare. "Uh dude, I hope you didn't come here to get off with me because I may be a bit of a fag myself, I'm just not interested in you like that"

Kenny looked taken aback before he slapped his own forehead. "Dude, what the hell? No! I came here for you to help me sort of…get in touch with my gay side or something like that"

Damien chuckled to himself before breathing out a breath of air. "Hmm, well, when did you start thinking you were…that way?"

Kenny rubbed his left arm with his right hand and smiled. "Well, I have a really close friend of mine called Mike and…I don't know. I just sort of feel an attraction to him. He makes me smile and such and he makes me feel all gooey and light as air"

Damien laughed. "Ha, dude, you don't need me to help you get in touch with your gay side. You're already there"

"Seriously though, is this a crush or just attraction to him?" Kenny asked, desperate.

Damien shrugged before calling Pip into the room. Pip walked in muttering to himself but brightening up when he sat down on Damien's bed. He smiled at Kenny and Damien and received a smile and a smirk in return.

"We're going to test this out. What you're going to do is look at Pip and see if you feel the same towards Pip as you do this Mike fella" Damien had sounded like he had picked up a little of Pip's talking.

Kenny chuckled and shook his head. "That's some scary shit. You have the same thinking as Kyle"

"Who's Kyle?" Damien asked.

"You know, the redheaded one? The Jew and the smartass" Kenny listed off.

Damien grinned. "Oh him! The one with the nice ass" Damien smirked and Pip glared at him slightly. "What? He has. Everyone can admit that. You don't even have to be a fag to admit that"

Kenny grinned. "Yeah that one. He had the same idea as you and I've already tried it out"

"And..?"

"I only feel an attraction to Mike" Kenny answered.

"See! That's it! You have a crush on Mike what's his name" Damien finally said and a broad grin broke out onto his face.

Kenny thought about this and smiled. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe he did have a crush on Mike and so what if he was gay? He didn't care about being gay as long as he could be with Mike because all that mattered was what he felt and not what gender the person was. As long as he really and truly cared about Mike then he was alright.

Kenny looked up towards Damien and moved in towards him. "Thank you a lot! Can I give you a hug?"

Damien glared.

"No..?" Kenny asked with his arms still wide open.

Damien glared harder.

"Fine, I'll just hug Pip then!" Kenny said, glaring at Damien. He moved towards Pip and pulled him into a tight hug before he moved away and squeezed Pip's ass to which the little blond squeaked and backed away. Kenny smirked as Damien narrowed his eyes and growled at Kenny. Damien pulled Pip towards himself more.

Kenny waved a hand in their direction and said a goodbye over his shoulder before he headed out of the bedroom. He walked down the hall and passed Satan who was busy in the kitchen. Satan looked up as Kenny passed and waved him goodbye.

"Bye Kenny! Make sure to tell your parents I said hi" Satan called as Kenny reached the door.

"Bye Satan and Damien needs to be kept an eye on. Just thought I would let you know" Kenny called back and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Kenny woke up and found he was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He grinned and hopped off his bed making sure to creep out the door. Once outside he walked along the sidewalk and took out his mobile phone. Dialling the right number he waited and smiled as the person answered.<p>

"Mike, hey! It's Kenny, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm just finishing up from practice. Why?"

"I'll meet you outside the changing rooms" Kenny said and pressed the red button to end the call.

He ran towards the college and stopped outside the building before heading around the back where he knew that the doors to the changing room would be. He walked up to the door and he figured he would go inside. Hey, he had said he would wait outside but he was impatient and he wanted to see if Mike was done or not.

When he walked inside he was that a couple of people were leaving and that was it. No-one else was around which was a good thing for Kenny who didn't want to have to confess with so many people around. He looked to where Mike was and saw really long, black hair. Kenny got confused and raised one eyebrow.

"Hey Mike, when did you grow your hair out?" Kenny joked and waited for an answer.

Mike turned around and Kenny grew more confused when he saw that Mike was wearing a bra. Plus Mike was blushing and trying to cover himself up.

"Uh…Mike, when did you start cross-dressing?" That's when Kenny saw the breasts holding the bra up and his mouth fell open.

Mike looked at him and glared. "Kenny, get out!"

"Um, M-Mike, either you got a boob job for a bizarre reason or you're not telling me something about your g-gender" Kenny stuttered out, his eyes wide and his hands shaking.

Mike glared even more and pulled his trousers up even more before pushing Kenny out of the changing rooms. "Get out, Kenny and stay out! You can wait until I'm changed before talking to me!"

Kenny stared at the door as it was slammed and blinked. He waited for a good couple of minutes before talking again. "Do you mean figuratively…or literally?"

It wasn't until five minutes later that Mike came out slowly and unsurely. He kept his head down and his eyes were opening a closing every other second. He kept one hand close around the strap of his bag on his shoulder and the other one was brushing a hand through his now long hair. Kenny was still confused and in shock about what was going on so he kept quiet.

They walked over to a bench placed just outside the college and sat down opposite each other. Kenny sat there, not blinking and staring at Mike still confused. Mike sat there tapping his hand against the wooden table while staring at the sky with his chin leaning against one hand. Mike then looked towards Kenny unsurely and licked his lips.

"Uh…I suppose you want to know what's going on, right." Mika asked, uncertainly.

Kenny narrowed his eyes. "Well, yeah! I've been growing up with a boy childhood best friend and now I see him with boobs so I'm guessing I do want to know what's going on" He said, sarcastically.

Mike sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Kenny, don't be like that. You don't have to be so harsh about it. It's not as if I wanted to surprise you like that about this"

Kenny crossed his arms across his chest and glared. "How can you expect me not to be snappy about this? I'm still in shock about this, you know"

Mike glared and huffed in his seat. "Look Kenny, I was going to tell you about this when we were younger but…I was afraid"

Kenny's glare slipped and a shocked look spread on his face instead. He uncrossed his arms and looked towards Mike in hesitant wonder. "Scared? About…what?"

Mike looked down and fiddled with his hands while gulping the lump that had formed in his throat. He looked up and Kenny's heart panged at the fear he saw in there.

"I'm a…girl who likes to dress up as a boy. You don't think I would be scared about telling anybody that? Not everyone's accepting about this kind of stuff, Kenny. I can't just go blurting it out to everyone. They would really lay into me if I did and I'm…I'm just not ready for that kind of treatment" Mike hugged his arms around his torso and looked at the seat he was sitting on. "I may be a tough girl and I know I could knock down anybody who dared tried harming me about this…but…the words would still sting. They would call me a lesbian, they would tell me to go kill myself. They would say anything to hurt me and I know it would hurt me"

Kenny looked taken aback and reached forward to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mike, you know I wouldn't let that happen"

Mike shrugged the hand off and snapped his gaze up to Kenny's. "Kenny, you can't be there all the time, you know. One time you're going to be away and they're really going to peg into me"

Kenny looked at Mike in worry and sighed. "What if I were to tell you that you could still carry this on? Still be a boy"

Mike looked at him in surprise. "How..?"

Kenny smiled. "I'm not going to tell anyone about your little secret. I'm the only one who saw who you really are and….you know I'm not that type of person"

Mike sat still for a minute before he got up and rushed over to Kenny, hugging the life out of him. Kenny's air left him considering how tight the hug was and because it felt nice to have your crush hug you.

Mike looked up at Kenny with the sweetest smile placed on her delicate face. "Why on earth would you do this for me?"

Kenny smiled back. "Because I'm your best friend…and because…" Kenny gulped. Could he do this? "And b-because…Uh, well, okay here goes. I sort of have feelings for you"

Mike stood there and took it in. Then, ever so slowly, a smile broke out onto his face and he leaned forward placing a little kiss on Kenny's cheek. Kenny blushed and sat there shocked.

"That is so sweet of you. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that at all. I never realized you felt the same way. Why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked, grinning and holding Kenny's hand in his.

"The same reason you never told me you were a cross-dresser. I was afraid of what could have happened" Kenny answered, breathless.

Mike winked and smiled. "Trust me, you have the better results"

Kenny smiled before pulling Mike into a huge hug. Then he leant away and stared at Mike. "So…who am I dating anyway?"

Mike laughed. "You are officially dating Michelle Valle. Same person, just a different look and gender"

Kenny laughed. "I think I can handle that" He leant forward and placed his lips over Michelle's and moved his lips in a slow sensual fashion before pulling away and smiling.

Michelle had her eyes closed still before she slowly opened them and smiled back. Kenny then thought of something before grinning and jumping up from his seat, surprising Michelle at the same time.

"Wait a minute, that must mean I'm not gay!" Kenny announced to the laughing Michelle.

"Well, to everyone else you're gay but to us you're not" Michelle answered, flipping a bit of her long black hair.

Kenny pouted and glanced down at her. "I guess you're right"

He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her waist. But he knew that was alright because, as he said before, gender doesn't matter so neither does Michelle's formerly known as Mike.

As long as they are in love with each other it's not entirely gay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tada! Done! :D And I'm back which means another chapter of Crush will be coming soon. Just as soon as I can write it =3 Who else loves Mike? Anyone? So anyway, I hope you liked this, **xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx **:)

Remember to review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
